Misunderstanding II
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Após terem feito as pazes, Jensen e Jared iriam finalmente se encontrar. Feita para o desafio/tributo ao dia do sexo, necessariamente smut, do fórum Need For Fic. Não é preciso ler a fanfic Misunderstanding, mas se quiserem, eu agradeço


**MISUNDERSTANDING II**

Autor: ShiryuForever94

Betas: Akane Mitsuko e Amandita TC

Categoria: Desafio/Tributo Dia do Sexo: 06/09, necessariamente SMUT, Slash M x M, PadAckles, Songfic: Closer, NIN

Advertências: Sexo ENTRE HOMENS, palavrões, adultério, ataque de tesão, sei lá eu o que mais...

Classificação: NC-17

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Após terem feito as pazes, Jensen e Jared iriam finalmente se encontrar.

Aviso: não é preciso ler a fanfic Misunderstanding, mas se quiser, eu agradeço. ^^

Disclaimer: Ninguém me pertence, mas eu ia adorar escravizá-los sexualmente...

**MISUNDERSTANDING II**

A viagem não demorou muito. Entre entrar no aeroporto, procurar um caixa eletrônico, sacar dinheiro em variados cartões e fretar um jato, Jensen não perdera sequer uma hora.

Simplesmente ia atrás de Jared e não queria nem saber. Entrou no jatinho pago a peso de ouro pelo inusitado e pela pressa da situação e tentou relaxar um pouco. Era uma loucura. Sabia que sim. Ligou para David, ouviu dúzia e meia de desesperados apelos e informou que dissessem que ele estava com catapora, havia feito cirurgia de mudança de sexo, usado crack, não se importava, ia sumir três dias.

Merecia uma reconciliação decente com Jared.

Ou indecente...

Pensar naquilo fez sua calça apertar no lugar certo... Sentiu a familiar sensação de tesão intenso que sempre tinha ao pensar em Jared. Principalmente sabendo que o outro estava há meses sem ele...

Meses...

O jatinho não tinha sequer aeroporto para pousar, todo mundo ia para Whistler de ônibus, limousine ou carro.

Menos Jensen Ackles com pressa de encontrar Jared Padalecki! Se já houvesse teletransporte, o loiro teria usado.

Pousariam num terreno aplainado que havia por perto. Claro que Jensen havia ligado para o dono e oferecido algum dinheiro.

Muito dinheiro.

Não dava a mínima para a questão financeira, desde que chegasse perto de Jared o mais rapidamente possível.

E assim foi feito.

O vôo demorou tão pouco que nem deu tempo de Jensen terminar seu champagne.

Conforme pedira, ou melhor, simplesmente mandara, havia um carro esperando-o. Logo estaria no hotel de Whistler. Logo estaria com Jared... O pensamento o fez sentir o corpo inteiro formigar de puro desejo.

Nem queria pensar o quão selvagem podia ser quando queria matar Jared de prazer.

Chegou ao hotel com a bolsa de viagem, o ar de puro domínio, segurança e jeito predatório. Avisou na recepção que estava sendo esperado e deu o número do quarto. Sabia qual era... Jared não dissera que era aquele no qual haviam estado na última vez?

A última vez fora dois dias após o casamento de Jared...

Jensen jamais esqueceria.

Bateu na porta sentindo pontadas de desejo subindo de seu órgão sexual até seu cérebro numa via expressa, ou vice-versa...

A porta se abriu e Jensen entrou sem nem dizer nada. A porta foi fechada.

- "Jens..." Jared começou a falar, mas não deu tempo. Foi jogado no chão, simplesmente, sentindo o contato rijo do piso contra suas costas fortes. Em cima dele, como um tornado de intensidade cinco, Jensen Ackles beijava-o como se a fome que sentia por Jared fosse impossível de saciar.

**_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you_**

**_Você me deixa te violentar, Você me deixa te violar_**

**_You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_**

**_Você me deixa te penetrar, Você me deixa te complicar_**

Jared sequer tentou resistir. Não iria conseguir. Conhecia Ackles há anos... Tempo suficiente para saber que quando o loiro estava realmente decidido, não havia como pará-lo.

Na verdade, nem queria.

Jared não usava nada além de uma toalha que não durou segundos em sua cintura quando Jensen mordeu a lateral do quadril do mais novo e começou a arrancar suas próprias roupas. - "Tem cinco segundos pra dizer se quer aqui, na parede ou na cama."

- "Jensen, eu..."

- "Conversaremos depois de eu te fazer gozar gritando meu nome..." Jensen tomou novamente a boca de Padalecki num beijo pornográfico e retirou sua roupa numa velocidade impressionante. Logo havia dois corpos nus se esfregando loucamente no chão.

Dois seres completamente perdidos um no outro.

**_Help me, I broke apart my insides_**

**_Ajude-me, Eu quebrei em pedaços meu interior_**

**_Help me, I've got no soul to sell_**

**_Ajude-me, Eu não tenho alma pra vender_**

**_Help me, the only thing that works for me_**

**_Ajude-me, A única coisa que funciona pra mim_**

**_Help me get away from myself_**

**_Ajude-me a ficar longe de mim mesmo_**

Jared arfava, em agonia extrema. Jensen o estava matando de desejo! E como aquele loiro desgraçado fazia isso bem! Havia marcas de dentes nos ombros e pescoço de Padalecki. A boca de lábios grossos de Jensen estava ocupada literalmente chupando os mamilos do mais novo enquanto as mãos masculinas e fortes dedilhavam o corpo de Jared como se o moreno fosse algum instrumento musical precisando ser afinado.

Se bem que, do ponto de vista de Jared, não havia nada afinando, ele estava ficando era mais grosso...

E duro.

E arfante, úmido de suor, sussurrante, balbuciante, desesperado e quente.

Lava.

A sensação das mãos de Jensen no corpo de Jared era a de lava escorrendo, de uma maneira acolhedora e excitante ao mesmo tempo.

- "Como eu disse, vou te partir ao meio." Jensen tinha os olhos brilhando feito um metal desconhecido. Suas mãos apertavam a carne dura da bunda de Jared, puxando-o para si, esfregando-se nele. Ver que o mais novo não resistia somente o deixava mais perigoso e sedutor. – "Pode começar a implorar, eu vou gostar."

- "Você vai é gozar..." Jared riu de maneira diferente. Não havia inocência, mas malícia pura e muito desejo.

- "Pode me dizer como?" Como se Jensen não tivesse ideia...

- "Não é apenas a sua boca que é boa em algumas coisas." Num movimento rápido, com força intensa, Jared prendeu a cintura do outro com as pernas e virou-o no chão, deitando por cima dele. – "Vai ficar bom."

- "Está ótimo desde a hora que cheguei." Jensen encarava o moreno. Dois animais no cio. – "Mostre-me como sua boca pode ser talentosa, embora sinceramente, talvez eu não esteja com muita paciência para preliminares."

Jared riu. – "Jen, se eu enfiar em você de uma vez, vai calar a boca e na próxima vai me deixar te chupar como se deve?"

- "Saudade do meu pau na sua boca? Não sabia que você era um maldito adorador de pirulitos." Jensen ria. Diálogos loucos podiam ser interessantes.

- "É muito grande pra ser um pirulito, mas é bom de chupar igual. Sabe como gosto de doces."

- "Engraçado, você é salgado. Mas talvez tenha mudado de gosto com o tempo, quem sabe eu deva experimentar." Jensen tinha o olhar tão pervertido que o membro de Jared começou a pingar... Excitação pura.

- "Mete Jay, você está morrendo já..." Jensen riu e se virou, ficando de quatro e olhando pra trás com a maior cara de endiabrado do mundo. – "Precisa de incentivo?"

- "Filho da puta!" Jared gemeu. Assim também já era demais... – "Eu não trouxe..."

- "Minha calça, bolso de trás, camisinha, lubrificante e falta de juízo embutida."

**_I want to fuck you like an animal_**

**_Eu quero te foder como um animal_**

**_I want to feel you from the inside_**

**_Eu quero te sentir por dentro_**

**_I want to fuck you like an animal_**

**_Eu quero te foder como um animal_**

**_My whole existence is flawed_**

**_Toda a minha existência é violada_**

**_You get me closer to God_**

**_Você me deixa perto de Deus_**

Jared não demorou a achar tudo e arfou quando seus dedos se lambuzaram de lubrificante. Mordeu uma das nádegas do loiro e gentilmente introduziu um dígito nele. Aquele homem era muito gostoso para existir. Teve um pequeno surto de ciúme. – "Ficou sem ninguém esse tempo todo ou andou praticando?"

- "Jared, eu vou meter em você se enrolar mais. Quer fazer o favor de parar de bancar o atrapalhado? Se não sabe mais fazer sexo comigo, eu faço com você." Sem falar mais nada, contraiu sua musculatura e apertou o dedo de Jared dentro de si. – "Preciso de exercício para a região, quer ajudar?"

- "Porra Jensen!" Jared ficou tonto. Respirou fundo. – "Não vai dar para demorar muito."

- "Eu pedi pra você ir logo. Quer calar a boca e dizer a que veio até aqui?"

- "Foi você quem veio..."

- "Desisto!" Jensen segurou a mão do outro e retirou os dedos dele de dentro de si.

- "Que está fazendo?"

- "Quieto." Jensen era forte. Jogou de novo o mais novo no chão e engoliu o pênis duro, chupando com perícia e força.

Jared gritou. Simplesmente.

E Jensen foi com tanta fome e habilidade que não demorou quase nada para Jared jorrar seu prazer na boca do loiro, ficando prostrado no chão, totalmente morto.

- "Bem, agora vamos ao MEU problema." Jensen escorregou a boca pelas coxas e testículos de Padalecki e começou a lamber o períneo dele. Não demorou para acarinhar a entrada dele, devagar. Pegou o lubrificante que estava por ali e melou os dedos. Aproveitou o estado de torpor pós-sexo do outro e enfiou dois dedos de uma vez.

- "Smackles..." Jared mais gemeu que falou, ainda zonzo. – "Você é doido..."

- "Por você, sou mesmo. Agora relaxe, estou morto de saudade." Jensen era bom naquilo. Alargava-o com os dedos enquanto massageava o períneo. Foi aos poucos, mas sem demora.

Padalecki estava entregue. Jensen podia parecer até menor, mas não era. Não mesmo. Era firme, decidido e quente...

E como...

- "Se abre pra mim..." Jensen rosnou nos ouvidos do outro enquanto ajeitava as pernas quilométricas de Jared em seus ombros e, após colocar um preservativo, encaixava nele bem devagar, o próprio membro tão duro que parecia de mentira.

- "Vem..." Jay abriu a boca para capturar a língua de Ackles e iniciar um prazeroso beijo apaixonado que não foi parado nem quando o membro duro do loiro entrou devagar no canal apertado de Jared... Ambos gemeram.

Corpos unidos. Beijos, abraços, calor...

Jensen sabia exatamente como tocar... Onde tocar. Em que ritmo, qual a profundidade mais prazerosa. Encaixava no outro como se fossem complementares.

Porque eles eram complementares.

**_You can have my isolation_**

**_Você pode ter meu isolamento_**

**_You can have the hate that it brings_**

**_Você pode ter o ódio que ele traz_**

**_You can have my absence of faith_**

**_Você pode ter a minha falta de fé_**

**_You can have my everything_**

**_Você pode ter o meu tudo_**

Era naqueles momentos que eles conversavam mais... Não com suas bocas, nem com palavras. Com amor.

Faziam amor e faziam sexo. Às vezes um, outras vezes o outro, outras vezes os dois. Sexo com amor. Amor sem sexo. Sexo sem amor... Dependia do que gostariam de fazer.

Dessa vez, Jensen fazia sexo com amor... Por amor, com o verdadeiro dono de seu coração.

Perdidos num quarto de um hotel de Whistler.

Se encontravam daquele jeito. Sem palavras. Olhares repletos de paixão. Algumas vezes havia dor... Mas Jensen cuidava muito bem de seu Sasquatch e acalentava-o em seus braços enquanto entrava nele em ângulo perfeito para dar-lhe prazer. O máximo possível. Segurava-o com força, mas havia afeto.

Uma miscelânea de gemidos enquanto um membro duro feito aço açoitava a carne macia, úmida e quente do interior do corpo de Jared... E quanto mais forte Jensen ia, mais Jared implorava...

- "Deus, Jensen, faz de novo..."

- "Só uma vez seria pouco..."

Mais beijos, mais forte, mais intenso. Jared estirado no chão sem lembrar que não estava no macio, nem numa cama, pois estava onde queria: sendo dominado pelo único homem por quem nutriria amor verdadeiro.

E dominar Jared Padalecki, em qualquer sentido, não era para qualquer pessoa, fosse homem ou mulher.

Mas ali não estava uma pessoa qualquer.

Era Jensen Ross Ackles. E isso era tudo que importava para Jay.

**_Help me_**

**_Me ajude_**

**_Tear down my reason_**

**_Destrua a minha razão_**

**_Help me_**

**_Me ajude_**

**_It's your sex I can smell_**

**_Este é seu sexo, eu consigo perceber_**

**_Help me_**

**_Me ajude_**

- "Eu..." Jared sentia choques. Energia, calor, poder, força... Vibração. Cada estocada funda e dura de Jensen em seu corpo fazia cortinas de fumaça bailarem em seus olhos turvos de desejo por gozo.

Jensen sorriu. Sabia muito bem o que fazia. Segurou a glande do membro novamente duríssimo de Jared e massageou. Parou um pouco de se mover dentro dele. Abaixou-se sobre o corpo quente e úmido e lambeu os lábios arfantes. – "Te amo Pada."

- "Jen..." Jared gemia, estremecia, os movimentos da mão de Jensen...

- "Me aperta gostoso quando gozar... Hum... Deixa... Apenas deixa..." Jensen arfava sentindo a excitação do outro crescer. Moveu-se dentro dele só um pouco, devagar, roçando, empurrando, devorando-o.

Jared socou o chão com ambas as mãos quando seu orgasmo explodiu. Estava louco... Totalmente louco. Seu corpo inteiro retesou e Jensen aproveitou o momento para ir bem fundo... Tão apertado e quente... Tão... íntimo.

Foi quando Padalecki abriu os olhos e deleitou-se com Jensen se arqueando, literalmente gozando...

- "Você... é... Perfeito." Pada arfou a frase e recebeu o corpo rijo que desabava em cima do seu. Abraçou-o com firmeza, sentindo os dois corações pularem juntos.

**_You make me perfect_**

**_Você me faz perfeito_**

**_Help me become somebody else_**

**_Me ajude a me tornar uma outra pessoa_**

- "Hematomas nas costas podem ser explicados por queda no quarto?" Jared falava baixinho no ouvido do mais velho, passando as mãos pelos fios loiros molhados do namorado.

- "Esqueci que você estava no chão."

- "Esqueci que eu estava na Terra!" Jared riu. Depois gargalhou, aquela gargalhada longa e feliz.

Jensen riu com ele. Os dois homens se acarinhando no chão do quarto...

Era amor demais para ser transitório. Eram Jared e Jensen... Se seus nomes já eram um vaticínio, a realidade era ainda mais óbvia: J2, um coração cindido para caber em dois peitos diferentes...

**_Through every forest_**

**_Através de toda floresta_**

**_Above the trees_**

**_Acima das árvores_**

**_Within my stomach_**

**_Em meu estômago_**

**_Scraped off my knees_**

**_Raspando meus joelhos_**

**_I drink the honey_**

**_Eu bebo o mel_**

**_Inside your hive_**

**_Dentro da sua colméia_**

**_You are the reason_**

**_Você é a razão_**

**_I stay alive_**

**_De eu estar vivo_**

- "Vamos voltar?" Jensen falou depois de um tempo, os orbes verdes preocupados. – "Não quero que pareça que é apenas sexo ou algo assim..."

- "Vamos ficar juntos. Como eu ainda não sei. Mas dizem que a natureza sempre encontra um meio..."

- "Onde ouviu isso?" Jensen saiu de dentro do outro, atirou o preservativo no lixo e deu-lhe a mão. – "Vem pra cama, precisamos descansar um pouco."

- "No filme Jurassic Park quando os dinossauros viraram hermafroditas para reproduzir a espécie num ambiente modificado para haver apenas um sexo e..." Jared se estirou na imensa cama.

- "Se eu fosse um dinossauro e você fosse meu par, também iria gostar de poder ter seus filhos."

Jared ficou branco.

- "Que foi, Jay. Falei algo errado?"

Jared mordiscou os lábios. – "Não... apenas que nunca ouvi isso de ninguém..."

- "Ah, Jay, qual é? Sandy adoraria ter seus filhos..."

- "Não tocávamos no assunto."

- "Genevieve?" Jensen tinha o cenho franzido. – "Ela quer ter filhos, não? Você casou também por isso..."

Jared puxou o namorado para seu colo e encheu-o de beijos lentos, só então falou. – "Nunca seriam tão lindos como os que eu pudesse ter com você."

- "Isso é muito improvável, além de muito gay..." Jensen olhava os verdes bonitos que eram os olhos de Pada.

- "Acabou de me comer, ser muito gay é um pouco além, não acha?' Jared ria agora.

- "Jared, é sério. Apenas diga que seremos o que sempre fomos, um casal." Jensen se enrodilhou no outro. Eram grandes e eram homens, mas de algum jeito, encaixavam.

- "Até que para sempre parece bem razoável agora. E claro que a resposta é sim. Não quero mais a sensação de um buraco na minha alma."

Jensen sorriu e o beijou de leve, exausto.

- "Dorme, Jensen. Teremos bons sonhos, acho que o pesadelo acabou."

- "Meu sonho está bem ao meu lado. Detalhe que é um sonho realizado."

Sorriram um para o outro. Iria dar certo.

* * *

Nota: Muito obrigada a todo o pessoal do Need For Fic, pelo apoio, pelos inúmeros comentários, pela paciência comigo, pois estive com um familiar hospitalizado e quase não terminei a fanfic a tempo do desafio. Agradeço imensamente às grandes autoras daquele fórum por haverem lido, sugerido, comentado, apoiado e rido comigo de tantas sandices que saem pelos chats. Em uma semana infernal, houve um tanto de sossego e alegria. Agradeço também à Akane e Amandita, com paciência infinita, que ajudaram a construir o texto, pois SMUT não é algo simples e por vezes eu queria aumentar e aumentar a história e não era a proposta do desafio/tributo do fórum. E, ainda, fiquei espantada com a receptividade que Top Jensen possui e agradeço Thata Martins por haver comentado sobre isso com tanto carinho. Obrigada a todos que lerem e, se for de sua vontade, deixem sua opinião.


End file.
